


Decoys - Podfic, written by littlerhymes

by daniomalley



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniomalley/pseuds/daniomalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The serum makes Steve stronger, but not bigger. Instead of a superhero, he becomes a spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decoys - Podfic, written by littlerhymes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Decoys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855663) by [littlerhymes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerhymes/pseuds/littlerhymes). 



> Huge thanks to littlerhymes for allowing me to podfic her fic!

[](http://s1246.photobucket.com/user/daniomalley22/media/decoyscover_zpsredaudwt.jpg.html)

Title: [Decoys](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/k6s5tty55hl17mk/Decoys.mp3)  
Pairing: Steve/Bucky  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Violence  
Length: 2:03:58  
Summary: The serum makes Steve stronger, but not bigger. Instead of a superhero, he becomes a spy.  
Author's Notes: Thanks to littlerhymes for allowing me to podfic her fic. You can read the text version [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1855663).

[reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins) created the awesome cover art for this fic because she is a rockstar <33333


End file.
